Wevv Mang
Lake Forest, Illinois | music = "Amberdawn" by Yngwie Malmsteen | affiliation = | alignment = Heel | wrestling_style = Technical | typen=2 | type1=Insanity | type2=Insanity light | winpct=56 | wins=25 | losses=19 | championships = }} Wevv Mang is an American professional e-wrestler, businessman, Yaleman, speaker of several languages, international traveler, and one of the richest men in America. He currently was formerly contracted with Lords of Pain Wrestling (LPW) on its Insanity brand. He is a former LPW Television Champion and LPW U.S. Tag Team Champion, as well having won the 2006 Owner's Cup. Early life A child genius growing up, Wevv Mang entered the music profession at the tender age of 14, but not as a musician. Wevv was a quick student of the Art Of The Deal, and was a promoter. He eventually went on to help put together two of the greatest Rock Festivals of all time, Lollapalooza, and the 25th Anniversary of Woodstock. Biography From a Press Release of Wevv's upcoming second book, "The Next Phase Of The Plan: From Student To Teacher" In Wevv's first bestselling book (#1 for ten straight weeks), we were introduced to the early life of Wevv Mang. Wevv Mang, professional wrestler, businessman, Yaleman, speaker of several languages, international traveler, and one of the richest men in America. A child genius growing up, Wevv entered the music profession at the tender age of 14, but not as a musician. Wevv was a quick student of the Art Of The Deal, and was a concert promoter and manager. He accomplishments in this field include two of the greatest Rock Festivals of all time, Lollapalooza, and the 25th Anniversary of Woodstock. Wevv's first book told us the story of a young boy fulfilling his dream of being part of the rock and roll world, and his climb to the top. However, that story ends with Wevv Mang leaving for Japan, and from there, his life takes him on a very different path. In Wevv's next exciting book, learn about what Wevv learned in Japan and what caused him to change his direction in life. Read about Wevv's foray into the world of international finance and business. Learn the lessons Wevv learned about being a talented outsider in a closed society, and hear his struggles for success. Read about the one area where Wevv was accepted, in the world of Japanese Television and in particular, the world of Japanese professional wrestling. Read about Wevv's struggles to become the best, under the tutelage of famous Japanese wrestling superstar Kenta Kobashi. But that's not all. We'll travel with Wevv as he leaves Japan in 1998, and travels to Europe to apply his hard fought knowledge on a grander scale, as he tackles the economic forces of Europe and the rocky road of Russian finance. From there, we travel with Wevv back to the land of his birth, and learn about his decision to enter the world of Professional wrestling for good. Learn about the difficulties of making the transition from infamous wealthy international entrepreneur to to the international infamy of professional grappler. Discover that the two worlds of international business and professional wrestling are not that disimiliar. Enjoy the unique persepctive of a graduate of an ivy league school, world traveler, accomplished businessman, as he takes control of the #1 wrestling promotion in the world, LPW, and learn the reason why he gave it up. Funny, poignant, educational and motivational, the story of Wevv Mang is one that you don't want to miss. And his story continues to this day... In wrestling and Cher vs. Wevv Mang and Lou]] * Primary Finisher ** Shakespeare on Ice (Reversed Side Russian Leg Sweep) * Secondary Finishers ** The Finishing Touch (Burning Hammer) ** The Persuader (Koji Clutch) * Signature Moveset ** Leg Drop ** European Uppercut ** Fujiwara Armbar ** Snap Suplex ** Sidewalk Slam ** Drop Toe Hold ** Japanese Arm Drag ** Spinning Wristlock ** Back Breaker ** Dragon Clutch ** Forearm Smash ** Thumb to the Eye ** Rolling Sole Butt Kick ** Crooked Arm Lariat ** Palm Strike * Theme Music ** "Amberdawn" by Yngwie Malmsteen Championships and accomplishments *'Psychotic Wrestling Alliance | Lords of Pain Wrestling' **Owner's Cup (2006) **PWA Television Championship **PWA United States Tag Team Championship - with Red Dragon **Winner Takes All tournament (2009) **LPW Match of the Year (2009) The DeathCube match (vs. Hatchet Ryda, Eddie B., Villiano 187, The Rabbi, and X) at Body Count **Apex of the Decade [[Apex of the Decade 14|ranked him #14 of all-time]] Match history :†''Promo score is a rating which ranges from 0.0 to 5.0, the latter being the highest. Promos are judged to determine the better promo between e-wrestling competitors.'' Collections *''The Nearly Complete Works of Wevv Mang'' **''The Nearly Complete Works of Wevv Mang - The PWA Years'' **''The Nearly Complete Works of Wevv Mang - The LPW Years'' External links Category:Wrestlers Category:Apex of the Decade Category:LPW Insanity Roster